Beauty is only skin deep
by TheRoastedChicken
Summary: Things were going rather smoothly until something really unexpected happened, and now lives are turned upside down. Why did this happen; who did it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

"The internet is really, really great. FOR-"

"Hey, Tails!" Amy greeted.

"I've got a fast connection, so I don't have to wait. FOR-"

Tails quickly shut off the laptop he'd been using to surf the internet. "Err, hey Amy. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really," she flicked her hair casually," Just wondering if you're going to that fair thing at the beach tomorrow."

Tails thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that he had no plans in particular. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Great!" Amy left the workshop, but remembering something peered around the doorway. "Erm, do you think you could let everyone else know?"

If she asked, they'd sooner reject the idea of going.

"Whatever." Tails opened up an email window as Amy left to send to all is friends.

He began selecting names of who'd most likely want to go, but he stopped when he got to the end of the list.

"Cosmo…"

**---**

_Peow! Peow!_ Sonic shot a passerby. _Peow, peow, peow!_

"Woah, look at what happened to that dudes head!" he exclaimed, after decapitated a banker.

'_Shame I can't do that to yours_,' Knuckles muttered under his breath. He had absolutely no idea why he'd agreed to come over, but since Rouge was at her new day job and Eggman was sick, he figured he might as well.

A small window appeared in the corner of the screen and interrupted their play.

"Hey, what the?" Sonic's character got shot in the leg, lame, it limped down the street fading away.

"GAME. OVER." A tune played as he died. Knuckles sniggered.

"Meh." Sonic opened the email that had caused a distraction in his game.

"Eh?" Knuckles leaned over him and read the email, which was from Tails.

After reading it, Knuckles remembered that Amy had said something about her going.

"Y'know what, Sonic?"

"No, what?"

"I bet there'll be loads of chilidogs this year!"

He nearly began to froth at the mouth. Droopy-eyed, he replied, "I'll definitely be there!"

Knuckles smirked at the thought, _'I must bring a camera.'_

When Sonic minimized the window and Knuckles saw it was 8pm, he gasped half fakely. "Look at the time, I have to get going."

It was a matter of seconds before he'd ran off, leaving Sonic thinking.

'_Why'd he leave like that, it's only eight o' clock and…'_ he paused, and pieced thoughts together, coming to a rather unsettling conclusion.

"No…" He shivered at the thought. Rouge did say she had plans after work.

He shriveled up his nose, "Ugh, bad mental pictures, out, OUT!"

So that was why Knuckles was acting weird lately. He wished he hadn't left it to his imagination.

Frantically searching for a distraction, he turned back to his computer.

_Click. Peow! Peow, Peow!_

_**---**_

Cream leapt out of her bed, bursting with excitement exactly one minute before her alarm clock went off.

"Yay! Cheese!" She woke up her sleeping chao.

"Chao! Chao?"

"Don't you remember? Today's the day the fair comes to town!" Cream squealed with delight.

"Chao, chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao!" Cheeses eyes lit up as he danced around the room.

"We better get ready then before Amy arrives." Cream got out a big beach bag and began to pack her stuff inside.

Cheese nodded and flew into the cupboard in search for the perfect bag.

The strain of a normal sized bag would have been just too much for a chao, no matter now enthusiastic it was, so Cheese found a small backpack that he could use for his things for the day.

Approximately an hour later, somebody rang the doorbell, and Vanilla opened it to be greeted by a very polite Amy, who'd come to pick up Cream and Cheese. Cream came out with Cheese and waved shyly at her mother before the excited three left for the beach.

**---**

Sonic was ready and waiting at Tails' workshop, anxious to get out the door.

" Hurry up, Tails. Those chilidogs aren't going to just wait for me!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Tails appeared in his beachwear and walked out, locking the door behind him. "Let's go."

"Whoop!" Sonic whooped.

Sonic turned out of the path and almost collided into the Chaotix.

"Whoaaa! Watch it Charmy." Sonic took a breath, as he'd nearly had a head on collision with the over-excited bee.

"Hehe, sorry Sonic!" he apologized after whizzing around in circles.

Vector shook his head, "Charmy, I thought I told you to lay off those chao-pops!" Charmy shrugged and Vector turned to Sonic. "So, you're going to the fair too, huh?"

"Yep."

Espio cut in, "You know we're not going to get there if we keep chatting."

Charmy squinted and pointed towards the horizon. "Is that Amy, Cream and Cheese?"

"Why, I think it is, lets go catch up to them!" Vector said, and they all ran down the street, except Sonic, who was slightly disappointed that Amy was going too. Somebody could at least have warned him.

**---**

The walk to the beach was rather uneventful, but they finally got there. When they arrived, they saw two people come out of some sort of booth.

Amy smirked. "Why hello, Rouge, Knuckles."

Sonic noticed a Knuckles face had changed to a very crimson colour, and as he saw a couple almost fall into the booth all over each other, which he assumed must have been a kissing booth. He turned his attention to a random stall next to it, which happened to be for sporting attire.

"Oh yeah look at this isn't it great?" Sonic received a glassy look from Rouge.

Knuckles was mouthing something that Sonic couldn't quite make out. When Knuckles was just about to give up, Sonic finally figured it out.

"Chilidogs? Chilidogs!" He sniffed the air and raced towards the direction the mouth-watering smell was coming from.

He practically dived into the chilidogs. The person at the stall, counted his cash, quite pleased he'd found a customer so quickly and left to make more.

Amy broke off her conversation with Tails, Cream, Charmy and Cheese and went to find Sonic, which wasn't that hard. She wanted to ask Sonic to go on the roller coaster simulator, but she didn't get the chance.

She turned to Cream. "What do you want to do?"

"Go swimming."

Amy frowned. If she was in the water Sonic wouldn't go anywhere near her. "Why swimming? You can do that anytime."

Cream shrugged and Cheese did the "adorable eyes trick".

She sighed. "Oh all right. I'll be over here, make sure you take care of Cheese."

"Uh-huh." Cream was slightly disappointed that Amy hadn't come with her, but she changed into her swimsuit and went to the calm waters, warmed by the summer sun.

Amy fixed her hair and leaned against the chillidog stand where Sonic was pigging out.

"Hey."

Sonic jumped and let out a yelp, spraying chilidog mush everywhere. He swallowed the remainder of his mouthful, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, you know," She waved her hands casually, "I just brought Cream and Cheese to the fair an' all."

"Oh yeah? Well, where are they?"

"They're swimming over there." She pointed to the water which was deserted. "Huh?" She looked everywhere, but Cream and Cheese weren't in sight. If they'd changed their minds, surely they would've consulted her.

"Hey isn't that the lifeguard? Ask him where they are." Sonic resumed his feast and Amy's eyes widened as she saw what he'd pointed to.

The lifeguard, who seemed a pretty popular guy, was playing a game of Twister on a towel.

Silenced, she walked along the edge of the water to approach him, when she found a piece of driftwood on the beach.

**---**

**A/N.** OMG, what a suspenseful cliffhanger. I'm uploading the second chapter soon, I just need to finish off the last few paragraphs. Please review what you read, it's handy to know what bits you didn't like (or liked. That would be nice, but meh.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Wait…" There was something buried in the sand on the stick.

She pulled it out of the ground and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Impaled on the stake was a very pale, drained, Cheese.

Amy went white and fainted.

---

**SPLASH! **"Huh, what?" Amy woke up spluttering, seeing an empty yellow bucket being held over her head.

She sat up to see an array of worried faces.

"You're alive!" Tails placed the bucket on the sand.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Amy wondered weakly.

Nervous eye movements went around with a hodgepodge of 'uh's and 'um's.

She looked down to wipe the sand off her dress when she saw a dark, red stain in the sand with several men in suits taking photos, yellow markers scattered along the shoreline.

"Wha-," Amy began, remembering Cheese's fate.

Nauseous, she looked up at Knuckles.

"Where's C-Cream?

He squirmed. "I'm sorry, she's-"

Someone tapped Amy on the shoulder and interrupted.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'd like to talk to you about the deaths of Miss Cream and the chao."

"Deaths?" she whispered hoarsely before passing out yet again.

Even Sonic was disturbed now. The fair had been evacuated, and a large group of their friends had assembled anxiously.

Knuckles gave the man a very dirty look, who muttered, "I'll ask later then."

Vector was on the phone calling Vanilla but comforting Charmy at the same time (he was very shaken up at this incident) whilst Espio was being interviewed by a forensic investigator.

Rouge gently put her hand on Knuckles shoulder. "Poor little Cream."

"Yeah, but what do we do with Amy?" he wondered.

"Well, I'm sure we'd all like to know what"- sniff-" happened for a start." Tails wiped at his eye.

Sonic looked down. "They were going to go for a swim but with this fair thing," He pointed to the deserted fairground above the dunes, "and everyone got caught up in the excitement of it all and," He stopped as everyone's faces looked to the ground.

Amy began to stir. Apparently she couldn't stay unconscious for very long.

This time, she new fully well what had happened.

"No… no. It's all my fault, if- If only…" her babbling turned into sobs as her friends comforted her in silence. What was only a long painful seven minutes felt like the hour of a lifetime.

Shadow, who was being unnoticed behind a changing tent on the sand, walked away as the forensic investigator from before approached the group.

"Sorry. Our crew has confirmed the cause of death to both victims."

Everyone turned their attention to the source of speech.

"Miss Cream the Rabbit had received stab wounds to the chest where we suspect she then drowned as the sea-water filled her lungs. As for her little pet-"

"L-little _pet_?" Amy couldn't believe they didn't take Cheese seriously.

"–Was found staked and buried on the shoreline." He walked off.

Sonic raised his eyebrow, "Staked?"

"Staked!" Amy was outraged, overcome with emotion. "**Staked**! He was turned into a freaking chao-pop!"

Rouge shook her head and patted Amy on the back as she curled up and wept.

Sonic went pale, trying to imagine the horrific images that Amy had lived to see.

Tails wiped his nose on his arm. Today was going to be a long day.

---

The long, traumatic week had come to a close, and a very depressing one at that.

To top it all off, there was a funeral.

The fact still remained that both Cream and Cheese had been murdered, and whoever had done it was still out there.

This thought chilled Sonic. Just the way they had died. Now he was even cautious to drink tap water incase it was poisoned (or he choked and drowned in it).

Many faces turned as Amy appeared, placing herself softly in the seat next to Sonic.

He shifted in his seat a little as he realized why some faces looked slightly angry, whilst others were just sympathetic.

Tails noticed Chocola in Amy's lap, and bowed his head.

She stroked the chao who was starting to get slightly distressed with her black gloved hands, everything she wore a colour or symbol of mourning.

The low muttering was hushed as someone at the front stood and began to speak.

"We're gathered here today…" they began, speeches celebrating the short lives of Cream and Cheese.

Very few faces failed to show sorrow, with the exception of the happier moments being remembered. Creams favourite song started to play, as one by one, creatures rose from their seats to place flowers on the caskets of the deceased.

Cream lay, paled but peaceful in her best dress in a mahogany coffin, while her chao, Cheese lay in a small and well adorned box.

Amy returned from placing her flowers, and when she glanced at Sonic it was painful to see how depressed she was. Not only did she have her own problems, she had to put up with Chocola, the little brown chao who was bawling his face off.

When Sonic inched closer to her to comfort her, she smiled, for the first time in a week.

True, it may have been a small, depressed smile, but it was still a smile.

Chocola sniffed and curled into a ball as those departing left their condolences, and Amy petted him as she left.

---

Sonic was worried. Amy no longer threw herself on him on every chance she got, and you could even go as far as saying that she was quiet.

So far that brief smile hadn't made a comeback. Without Cream, and the happiness that Amy had that made the room brighten or get edgy had gone, Amy had changed.

Vanilla was no longer in contact anymore. The grief of it all had driven her elsewhere.

From Amy's point of view, the time seemed to drag on and on. Too many things reminded her of the incident, getting caught in her thoughts.

Today, Tails suggested that they have a movie night to try and get back to 'the way it used to be'.

Sonic looked at his watch that Tails had given to him as a gift. It was 8 o' clock and Amy still hadn't arrived.

"I wonder what's keeping her."

Tails frowned. "Maybe she isn't coming. Though I'm sure she said she wanted to see this movie," he held up its container.

"Maybe if we start in a few minutes she'll be here by then," Knuckles suggested.

"Oh, suuure," Rouge gave Knuckles suggestive looks that made Sonic feel slightly ill.

At least Tails had no idea. He didn't plan on letting him know any time soon, either.

"Okay, I guess we better serve the popcorn and start the movie." Tails went into the kitchen and turned on the microwave, followed by an assortment of "pop pop" noises, as everyone found a seat.

Sonic found the remote from underneath a suspicious looking cushion, and switched on the movie player that hummed as it warmed up.

When it finally began to play, Tails reappeared with refreshments. He switched off all the lights and plopped himself onto his beanbag. The rustling of small polystyrene balls ceased and the previews began.

Just in the middle of the last preview the doorbell rang and three faces turned to Sonic, waiting for him to get up and answer the door.

He swallowed his mouthful of popcorn goodness and, sighing, he opened the door.

A pink hedgehog was standing and waiting. She looked up, and said quietly, "Hi, Sonic."

He moved back holding the door open for her as she made her way to the living room.

"Sorry I'm late, guys."

Understanding faces nodded as Amy perched herself next to Sonic.

Knuckles raised his eyebrow, but jerked back into his seat and turned his attention to the screen after Rouge whispered something in his ear.

Amy mindlessly grabbed a handful of whatever was in the bowl and began to watch the movie.

It started out with a cicada chirruping to a seagull.

"Hey, Bob. I heard you been seeing that chick from the café, huh?

The seagull sighed forlornly, "The one that got away."

"Ah, I see. Never you mind, Bob. Plenty more fish in the sea."

Sonic questioned himself as he spaced out, '_What kind of introduction is that?_'

He imagined random things when suddenly something soft brushed against his arm. When he realised that it had been Amy's arm, he looked down as he felt himself blush slightly.

"Hnn. Hrr. Ha! You'll never defeat me! Ya!"

"Hrrruh! Hll! Hnn! wouldn't be so sure about t-HA-t!"

A fight scene, one of those life-or-death ones it was too, where only one would prevail.

So much for a 'movie for all', he seemed to be the only one uninterested in it.

He looked at Amy and his mind began to wander again.

That popcorn was so soft and fluffy, like Amy's hair.

'_If only... that deranged madman, Eggman… He ruined everything… Man, I could do with some chillidogs right now_.'

If he left to the kitchen to serve himself food it would probably seem rude, so he smiled sheepishly at Amy as he reached into the bowl she held for some food.

He, yet again, got lost in his train of thought started by the popcorn. One idea leads to another, but by the time he snaps out of it he forgot what he'd been thinking in the first place.

---

Tails stretched his legs out and glanced briefly at Sonic, who was so spaced out that he hadn't noticed the telephone ringing.

'_And he even said he would take care of any interruptions, hmm…_'

Amy looked like she was going to give in and answer the phone when Tails grabbed an empty cup and threw it at Sonic's head.

**THWOCK!**

"Yahhhh!" Sonic leapt out of his seat and realised what that ringing noise was, and he went to answer the phone.

Amy turned to Tails and gave him a look. "What was that for?"

He shrugged.

---

"Hello?"

"Hey! Sonic?"

"Yeah. Oh hey Vector. What's up?"

"Well, this GREAT opportunity came up!"

Sonic raised his eyebrow, '_What has that got to do with us?_'

"So, anyway. This guy gives us a case to solve but we're gonna have to travel and we probably won't be back for a while."

"That sounds great."

"Yeah, well do you think you could let the rest of the crew know?"

"Sure, Vector."

"Okay, thanks. See ya!"

"Bye." Sonic hung up, but remembered something that Tails had said earlier in a conversation...

… '_Amy told me that I should ask everyone if they're going but she wanted me to do it so nobody would be put off by the fact that, well, she would be going too_.'…

"Hmm," He thought out loud. "Odd."

**A/N:** The beginning is so sad TT.

It kept going funny with the USB, so I couldn't get it up for awhile, but it's here. I'm starting chapter three now, so it should be done within a week or so, depending if my sister ever gets off the computer. It's like attack of the little sister who spends all day doing nothing ' Please review, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sonic went back into the living room to find Amy was not in her seat.

"Where's-" he started, but Knuckles cut him off,

"Bathroom."

"Oh."

"So, who was that on the phone, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Well, apparently, the Chaotix have a case from all the way overseas."

"Overseas? But why the Chaotix? Surely they must have someone else?"

"But it is odd, especially after-"

"Wow! Look at that!" Tails exclaimed as Amy reappeared when everyone realised that someone in the movie was dangling on the edge of a cliff.

They all quickly settled back in, until it was time to go home.

---

Amy lay, awake on her bed. Too many thoughts were keeping her from the peaceful slumber she so desperately desired.

"Eep! Eep!" A Flicky on her windowsill cheeped, and when she stared out the glass, a large silver moon stared back. She just couldn't believe the horrific events that had taken place within the last few weeks.

She swallowed, and finding her mouth dry, she decided to get something to drink. Once she'd made her way to the kitchen she mindlessly pressed a button on her espresso machine, and held the mug to her mouth. It wasn't until she lifted it to her mouth and nothing came out that she noticed that she failed to notice it not filling.

"Huh?" she saw a flashing light as she sighed, '_so __**that's**__ what I forgot to buy earlier when I was grocery shopping_.'

She figured, because she'd had such a good time at Tails' house earlier, that it must have been Karma's way of punishing her.

Seeing that no more housework needed doing, she went back to her room and curled up on her bed, her soft pillow a cradle for her head.

"Hmmm…" Something in the distance flickered, and when she looked closer a silver ball glowed ominously on the horizon.

She sighed, thinking that maybe it was a shooting star. She tried to think of a wish when she looked again to see if it was still there.

'_Hold on a second, that isn't a star… it's…_' as it got closer she saw two fat brown things and she vaguely made out a face. "No… Eggman?" She scrambled upright to the edge of her bed and hugged her knees, waiting for the worst.

Eggman hovered outside, laughing maniacally.

Something fat, grey, and ugly smashed its fist through the window and leapt through, taking bits of the wall with it.

Amy whimpered when two of Doctor Eggman's robots made their way toward her, arms outstretched.

They pounced in an attempt to capture her, when she dodged between the 'bots legs.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't dodge them forever in such a small bedroom.

She flipped over and managed to get her Piko Piko Hammer out from underneath her bed, but something snagged her leg before she could pummel her attackers.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Amy wailed as she tried to writhe her way out of its grip, failing quite miserably.

She was hauled outside to see a mad grin of so-far success.

"I see you have the girl."

"Affirmative, Doctor."

"Perfect. Let's leave now so we can before-" He paused to sneer, "Sonic arrives."

Amy's scowl deepened at the mention of Sonic's name, and her heart jolted.

With a hard **THUD!** They landed on the rocky ground; an entrance to a cave.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhn," Amy groaned as she rubbed her elbow and felt something hard being ripped off her head.

"Aah! My headband!" She felt her hair going messy already.

"Well, I'm going to need a lure to entice Sonic in, aren't I?" He snapped it in half with a sickening **CRACK!**

"Now, in!" He pointed.

"Hey, what- you bastard what are you-"

**ZZZZZLUMPH! **With a little squelch at the end, she was trapped in some kind of pod that made her loud cursing inaudible, although Eggman could still make out the latter of what she was screaming.

"Care to say that to my face?" He pressed a button that turned on a small microphone and speaker system.

Amy didn't cease screaming profanities until Eggman said something that hit her hard.

"Tsk-tsk, you lack that politeness that your little rabbit friend possesses."

"Cream…" Her eyes welled up as she remembered but she narrowed her eyes with a surge of anger. "You… You son of a bitch, it was you who killed her!" To her, it all made sense. It was all part of his sick scheme to get Sonic, with them both emotionally unstable, it would've been easier to make his moves.

Eggman, however, had no idea about it.

"She's dead? And how fast to assume."

'_This is pure gold. Now with Amy in her fragile state, Sonic will he here on the double and I will conquer all!' _He stopped, before he broke out in his evil laughter.

"But- But…" she choked out, "it was YOU! She was so young and innocent, but you had to go and t-"

---

Sonic was having trouble sleeping, when all of a sudden he heard a faint shriek from the distance.

'_Was that a scream?_' It sounded like it was coming from Amy's house too, he couldn't get her off his mind.

Something flew above a rooftop down the street, and he recognised that glint to be of Eggman.

"Crap!" Sonic jumped away from the window just in case he'd been seen, and he shot out the door in a hot pursuit, he did _not_ want to be too late.

As he whizzed around the occasional traveller as he made his way towards where Eggman was hiding, in a small cave on a cliff.

Squinting up, he saw a dark hole, and he climbed closer in an attempt to see what that thing was at the entrance.

As he got up to the shelf, shock choked him as he let out a small gasp.

He picked up the broken red pieces of plastic and clenched his fist.

'_What is he trying now? I really gotta get Amy outta there!_' he raced in as fast as he could and skidded to a halt at the metal door, pressing his ear against the cold to hear the shouting more clearly.

"It was YOU! She was so young and you had to take that away from her because of your stupid plot to," amy paused to sniff, "capture…" She stopped, and Eggman smiled, a smile Sonic couldn't see.

"You better hope he gets here soon."

Amy's eyes widened as she saw a vat of acid. "NO!"

---

Knuckles looked at Rouge with a grin he simply couldn't wipe off his face.

"Well," he said, standing on the doorstep. He'd taken Rouge out to dinner and now he'd walked her home. "I hope you enjoyed the night."

Rouge looked down, "It was great. You're great."

"Well-" Rouge put a manicured finger on knuckles mouth, hushing him as she leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against his.

Knuckles was a little surprised but he returned it, when eventually they broke apart for a need of air.

"Wow," she whispered, her face slightly illuminated in the moonlight.

Knuckles straightened his back and composed himself, "I guess I better head off then, it's kinda late." He didn't really want to go, but he figured if he wanted to get up in the morning, at this rate…

"Oh…" Rouge was disappointed, "I'll call you then."

"Okay." He grinned, leaning in for a more passionate kiss before making his way down the path with a small wave.

Rouge stood there, watching his brisk pace. A cold wind blew past, stealing her warm fuzzy feeling. A small shiver crept up her spine, and biting her lip, she slipped inside closing the door with a click.

---

Knuckles had gone from a brisk walk to a sprint as he raced through the streets.

He'd eventually reached the outskirts of town where he heard a faint, echoing scream. When he looked towards the source of noise, he saw a tiny Sonic, being followed in by a badnik of some sort. This reminded him that he needed to give that egghead some payback for something… that he'd forgotten.

'_Argh. I better go anyway incase he needs help or something._' Maybe he could take on the badnik behind him, but Eggman had been really quiet lately and he didn't know what could happen.

Standing there thinking wasn't going to save anyone, so he quickened his punched the cliff, climbed up and leapt onto the ledge outside the entrance, creeping unnoticed behind the badnik following Sonic.

'_Hmm… this is very suspicious._' Knuckles thought as he slipped past the door.

---

"No!" Sonic heard Amy scream; he presumed this was a bad thing.

"Oh, yes. Any last words?"

Sonic didn't waste any time. He jumped with speed piercing a hole in the door.

Eggman jumped a little to this surprise arrival, but smiled as he saw Sonic, looking slightly rugged but here nonetheless.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

"Sonic, No! You-" She was cut off as Eggman pressed that lovely red button preventing Amy's speech from spoiling his newly found plans.

Sonic tensed up and held his fist at Eggman. "Let her go! What do you want?"

Sonic was shocked and slightly pleased that none of his anxiety and worry showed, unlike Amy. Her face was streaked with tears dripping down her face as she yelled something he couldn't quite make out.

"Thank you for asking, although I'm afraid we cannot do that. You see, I've been hoping to try out this acid for when I conq-"

"No! I won't let you!" He jumped towards Amy when something cold and hard clenched around his stomach and smothered his face.

He realised that Amy was screaming, "Sonic! Behind you!"

---

**A/N**: Hmm. I don't like this chapter; I only juuuust got it done at midnight this week… it took less time to write then type up o.O It isn't as long as I'd hoped but then here it leaves you more on your seat I guess.

Please review what I've done so far! I like reviews, and thanks for the ones I have so far ;D.

I should have the next chapter up next week or on the weekend (Stupid school! I haven't gotten over the holidays and we get homework on the first day.) Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****Four.**

Eggman broke out into a fit of giggles as Sonic struggled trying to spin out.

But he couldn't.

Just how he was stuck, felt inescapable. He couldn't think at all now, he was running out of air.

"Tee hee hee!" Eggman wiped a small tear from his eye. "I see you have met my new prototype."

It introduced itself, but Sonic wasn't listening. All he wanted was for himself and Amy to get out of there until he knew what Eggman was really up to.

Everything had fuzzed out into a blur when he saw Eggman turn around, when something forceful shoved into his back, destroying most of the 'bot.

He fell, dazed, but Eggman heard them and looked back in horror.

"Knuckles!" Looking around, Eggman decided he had no other choice but to make a run for it. Eggman narrowed his eyes, "I'll get you one day, you just wait…"

Sonic, freed, jumped off the ground and brushed himself off replying with a cocky, "Pffft! Yeah, right."

Amy had a glimmer of hope in her eyes which helped Sonic as he prepared to fight Eggman. As for why Knuckles was here, he had no idea; although he was inwardly thankful for it.

"Oh yes." Eggman said with frustration in his voice as he pressed a button opening two side doors and six robots came out. Eggman clapped twice, "I'll be off now."

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles chased Eggman, but he'd already taken of just before he was within lunging distance. Knuckles heard a clicking noise behind him as a well constructed robot attempted to draw out its weapon.

**BAM!** Knuckles pounded it, blowing his fists like imaginary smoking guns for emphasis.

Sonic sped along the dirty floor before jumping onto a 'bot causing it to shoot two others while he destroyed it with his world-famous spindash.

Four down, two to go.

These ones seemed to be built to be more durable, and Knuckles managed to punch one off the cliff, a small dust cloud visible in the moonlight.

Knuckles ran back in to the base to see Sonic trying to fend off the last one. It looked rather damaged, but determined to complete it's masters orders, "_kill that hedgehog_!"

"Oi!" He tried waving its attention to himself but they still kept at Sonic, ignoring Knuckles completely.

This angered Knuckles slightly and he punched it away long enough for Sonic to compose himself again.

"Together, ready?"

Sonic nodded, and they counted to three, before colliding with the robot in unison…

…Sparks were flying everywhere with small scrap heaps of metal all over the floor of the cave. They both stood there, slightly dazed and low on oxygen (**A/N:** or whatever they breathe to survive XD)

Amy was dazed and low on air too, she'd been yelling and pounding on the walls of the pod and it took them awhile to notice that Amy was still trapped, and Sonic raced to the control panel.

Knuckles went to investigate the rest of the base, when Sonic found the button he was looking for, a humongous wave of relief washing over him when the walls went down and Amy gasped.

"Sonic…" She fell to her knees and he ran over, helping her up.

"Crap, Amy you okay?

Amy smiled weakly and nodded, hugging Sonic softly. She shivered, nodding towards the acid without saying anything.

"It's okay Amy, it's over…" he caressed her hair lightly when a voice behind them interrupted, making them jump.

"For now." Knuckles said simply, a small grin on his face. '_Dude, I'm pooped!_' he added to himself.

"Uh... Hey… Er." Sonic scratched his ear in embarrassment trying to think of something to say.

"Thank you, Knuckles," Amy stepped away from Sonic then remembered something they should probably do before they left.

She walked over to the control panel, taking her Piko piko hammer out from goodness-knows where and began to pummel it with all her force. When she decided it was bent and damaged enough she stabbed it with the pole of her hammer, using her weight to drive it in completely.

Sonic and Knuckles just stared, when Amy realised she couldn't get it out again.

"Um… a little help?" Knuckles walked over and pulled it out with ease, roughly dropping it into her hands.

Amy thanked him, and squinted through the darkness to see Sonic, who seemed lost in thought.

Knuckles decided that he would go, since he was nearly home and he was feeling really drowsy.

"Well, I'm off. Later guys." Knuckles said before gliding over the ledge toward his destination. The small houses below loomed closer, street lights getting brighter until finally he landed with perfection onto the tar sealed road.

He began to walk home where he could finally get some rest.

---

Amy waved her hands in front of Sonic's face. "Wake-y wake-y… anybody home?"

Sonic shook his head before looking into Amy's eyes. "Err, sorry.

Speaking of home, I guess we should be heading off."

"Okay then." She grimaced, telling Sonic about her wall and how it had been destroyed, "It's a gaping hole in the wall with bits of plaster all over the room… I guess I'll have to use the guest room again."

Sonic scowled, '_Why couldn't Eggman keep the walls intact for a change._'

"No, you're coming to my house for the night, its closer." He said.

Amy hesitated, "Well… I don't want to be a bother…"

Sonic paused. Amy had been maturing really rapidly recently but he still didn't want to regret suggesting such a thing. "I'm sure you wouldn't. Come on now. Aren't you tired?"

She muffled a yawn before replying, "Oh all right, let's go."

It was very late by now, and all the houses they went past were dead quiet, their inhabitants in a deep slumber. The two were quiet as they walked to Sonic's house, each small step getting more exhausting.

By the time they reached his front door they could do no more than a silent shuffle. Amy's eyes were half-lidded as she seated herself on Sonic's three seater couch.

"Hey," Sonic said quietly, nudging Amy who had almost fallen asleep.

"Huh?" She smiled, and Sonic led her to his room.

"Come on, you get some rest."

"No, you can't let me use your bed; I'll be fine in the living room."

"I don't think so," Sonic stopped for an eye-watering yawn. "Here."

Amy, too tired to protest, climbed into the bed, snuggling up in Sonic's covers.

"G'night, Amy."

"Mm…" she replied, already dozing off.

Sonic pecked her on the forehead before making his way to the couch with a pillow and blanket, ready to hit the sack.

---

Sonic woke up just before ten o' clock in the morning. By now, everyone else was well into their day. He heard a steady roar of a neighbour mowing the lawns, and some odd spitting noises followed by laughter coming from his kitchen.

Groggily, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and trudged to the kitchen, seeing a pink and red blur talking to an orange one.  
"Oh, hello Sonic!" Tails said, standing from his place at the table to greet Sonic.

"Tails? Hey!" Sonic perked up and smiled, turning to Amy. "What's cookin'?"

"Morning. Scrambled eggs, do you want some?"

"Need I answer?" He sat down next to tails. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Well, I was passing by when I remembered that I need that thing that you borrowed the other day. I was kind of surprise when Amy answered the door but she told me what happened…"

"Oh," Sonic thought for a second, "I think it's on the coffee table."

Amy turned the knobs on the stove and got out some plates to serve out the breakfast. "Want any, Tails?"

"No thanks, I ate before," he smiled sheepishly; he'd been up since 6 o' clock in the morning.

She shrugged, putting the plates down at the table, "Suit yourself."

About a minute later, the cuckoo clock chimed, making Tails jump.

"Is that really the time?" He got out of his seat, "I have to stop by at Drakes house for some spare parts."

"Oh, okay." Amy waved.

"Later," Sonic watched Tails rush out, and finished his breakfast at the same time as Amy.

"Thanks Amy, that was delicious."

Amy smiled bashfully, "Naw. It was nothing… I would've made pancakes but you didn't have the ingredients."

"It's better than cornflakes," Sonic went to the kitchen to get a drink. "Want anything?" He asked.

"Um… got any coffee?"

"Uh, sure." He switched on his stainless steel jug to boil and prepared drinks whilst he started a conversation.

---

Knuckles was still deprived of sleep, but being the guardian and all he couldn't sleep in; he resorted to consuming large amounts of caffeine.

"Argh!" He finished his last drink of cola, and resumed his place resting in the sun, careful not to catch the blinding green glare that the Master Emerald reflected, which helped to deter visitors. Or so he'd hoped.

Knuckles scowled, "What brings you here?"

Rouge stepped in front of him, casting a shadow upon him, a bright glow around her.

"Can't I visit my two favourite things in the world?" She smiled, winking at Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled then paused, "Two?"

"Well… yeah. But I originally came here to see you. I bumped into Tails down town and he told me about what you did yesterday," She sat next to Knuckles stroking his fur and snuggling against him. "You okay?" she paused, looking into his purple eyes.

He stared back, feeling his insides melt, "Yeah. I still need my revenge though...

… So I bet Eggman will be busy making things…" He grinned suggestively at Rouge.

"Oh? Well, shall we go somewhere for some lunch?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess," he said as he helped her up and they walked away, hand in hand.

---

**A/N**I just read this chapter and it isn't really that great… I didn't get to add some stuff in this chapter, and there isn't a nasty cliff hanger this time XD. Read and review, thanks. Oh, and let me know if there is any mistakes lol (thanks ladyamalphia D)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Sonic was taking a quiet stroll through the park when he saw a red speck sitting on a park bench. He'd been trying to think about everything, but doing so just confused him even more. Eventually he shrugged it all off and raced to the red figure that grew larger with every step he took.

"Hey Knux," he sat down, and it took the Guardian a couple of seconds to snap out from being spaced out.

"Oh. Hi Sonic," he turned to the blue hedgehog who was now seated beside him, "Everything good?"

Sonic, slightly edgy, was not sure what to say.

"Yeah… I guess… Hey, thanks for… well, you know."

Knuckles nodded, "So… what was that all about anyway?"

"No. But he'll be back. I don't really want to know. First Cream and Cheese… then the Chaotix disappeared. I'm sure he had something to do with it anyway."

Knuckles made a grim face, "Maybe. Make sure you look after your little buddy Tails… and Amy," he smirked but stopped.

"And Rouge. She spoke of you yesterday when I bumped into her." Sonic added as Knuckles went pale.

"What'd-d she say?" he stuttered with caution.

Sonic opened his mouth then paused, "Nothing important…" _'I do not want to know.'_

Knuckles got up, "Well, I'm going. Later."

Sonic nodded as he walked away and sat for awhile deep in thought.

--

Big was sitting on the wharf doing what he liked to do best, which is rather obvious and shouldn't need mentioning.

And Froggy had disappeared.

Big, after several hours of catching nothing but dead seagulls and seaweed, began to worry.

"Froggy- Where are you?" he called out. This wasn't the first time he'd lost his friend.

He walked near the marina in his search where some cheap-looking boats were parked along the dock when he came across one that looked a lot like a ship that would be in the possession of Eggman.

'_Hmm. Does he fish? If he wasn't evil, we could be friends!'_ he thought in his deep rumbling voice.

"Froggy?" he saw something familiar sitting on Eggman's ship. "FROGGY- YAY! WooHoo! There you are!" he leapt into the air and landed on Froggy (who got squished) triggering a trap… and he exploded.

Purple and white fluff spread everywhere, small shards of fat littering the dock.

--

Sonic and Amy were at Tails' house playing a board game of some sorts when a news report came on the television.

"Here we have a very distressed man who has come to find the charred remains of some purple animal, which tests have shown it's species to be a feline. Sir, do you know why or who would do something like this, and what would it have to do with you?"

The man, who happened to be a familiar face in a pathetic disguise, put on a sad face and told his side of the story.

"My beautiful ship, which I made purely for racing, was hijacked an-and now this."

"Doctor Eggman?" Sonic asked the small television.

"What?" Amy turned her attention and almost choked, "B-Bi-?" she cut herself off and fell limply into Sonics arms as she burst into tears.

All that time they'd spent together with Big over the years. And now he was gone. _'Am I next?'_ She felt a little guilty; it should've been her instead. But no, the rest of her friends had to die for no reason.

Sonic was just shocked. He had not really liked Big and just thought he was rather pathetic (as you do.)

It wasn't just the fact Big was dead. Or even that Froggy was too.

Something was seriously wrong, and he needed to protect all his friends, before it was too late.

Tails saw that look on Sonics face and automatically felt saddened; he climbed on top of the hedgehogs in a tight hug as he fought against his sniffles. Sonic embraced them both as he felt sick inside. He had to protect the remainder of his friends, at all costs.

--

Knuckles was in Rouges' small apartment, when the catchy tune that he was listening to on the radio stopped to be interrupted by some breaking news.

"Aw, I was enjoying that…" Knuckles complained and sat down on the comfy chair staring up at Rouge who had a sly look on her face.

"Poor little Knuxy. I'll give you something to enjoy," she said as she slowly crawled up onto his lap and began to kiss him passionately. It started out with gentle pecks but very soon her tongue made its way into Knuckles mouth as she played around, relishing every second of it.

Normally, Knuckles would be all up for this, but something the reporter said on the radio caught his attention and he snapped out with Rouge still in his face.

"Mmmph! Get off, Rouge," he growled, pushing her off him a little too hard.

"Hmph!" she turned on her heels and faced away from Knuckles angrily.

"No, listen," he gestured towards the stereo on the shelf, which was emitting an adapted version of the interview from television.

When it finished, Rouge forgot about their little scene before.

"What the hell was that?"

Knuckles couldn't really answer that question. All he could do was look up at her pale, demanding, yet beautiful face.

"Shit."

They all needed to talk and Knuckles decided that now was best.

"Come on, we need to find everyone... preferably before it's too late."

He grabbed Rouge's hand (she was a too surprised to stop and after the news she hoped he knew what they were doing) and they walked outside.

"Hold on!" she stopped him, remembering what Sonic told her yesterday when he saw her shopping, "Tails' house."

(**A/N: **I haven't updated this for a _long_ time. I can't even remember what I originally planned for this story now; so many aspects of it have changed. Hopefully now I managed to write this, the rest will come a lot easier. Please review the story even if you didn't like it or didn't read it (why didn't you read it?) then say why X3.

Hope you had a good Easter! :D I only got five days off which I was busy for most of, so I'll probably only update once or twice a week until the holidays in April, ;D!

Edit: I just updated the little "**--**" thingies since they seemed to have _disappeared_ o.O and I'm writing the next chapter… I managed to pass the hard bit and now I'm about three quarters done so expect an update soon.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!** They're much appreciated and I also like ones that help me improve. Tell me what you don't like; I don't care anyway (since I wrote it). I'd really like to know what needs working on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sonic felt quite awkward at this point in time. Here he was, curled up in front of a coffee table with Amy clutching him tightly with her face buried in his fur, and Tails was on top of them both. Sonic could feel him trembling.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes until Tails realised what he was doing and jumped off them, accidentally sitting on the remote (which subsequently turned off the television).

"Sorry."

Sonic just nodded and began to very slowly pry himself from Amy.

They hadn't really said anything, and their game seemed to have come to a halt.

Amy had calmed down a little but she had started to hiccup, receiving a pat on the top of her head from Sonic, who made his way to the kitchen.

When he returned he found Tails and Amy had attempted to resume their game

"Y-hiccup-Your turn, Sonic," Amy hiccoughed and took the drink Sonic had given her.

"Damn! Stupid dice!" Sonic yelled as the die landed on 'one.'

Amy giggled, "Thanks for the drink Son-" she was interrupted by loud knocking at the door, followed by the sound of wood breaking and a "Shit!"

"Knuckles?" Sonic called out and opened the door (with a nice gaping hole in it) to see the couple standing there with very concerned looks on their faces.

Knuckles didn't even bother to even look at Sonic, but instead he pulled Rouge inside asking questions like, "Is everyone okay?" and "What are you doing?"

Tails quickly wiped at his face and got up, peering round the corner with a gasp, "What the crap happened to my front door?"

"Uh- Er, well…" Knuckles looked panicked then turned to Amy, "I guess you heard the news then."

She simply nodded.

Tails gave Knuckles a dirty look and hissed under his breath, "_That's right, change the subject…_" before disappearing to fix his door.

Sonic came in and swiped Knuckles over the top of the head, "That's for the door and coming in without asking. Poor Tails."

Knuckles was about to do something when Rouge and Amy held him back

"Gah! Le-et go!" he got himself out of the girls' grasp and pulled Sonic close t him and said in his ear, "We need to talk."

Sonic nodded slowly.

"Hey Rouge, you can be my turn, huh?" he winked causing Knuckles to raise his eyebrow before they made their way to the kitchen where they could talk without interruption.

"So… Talk?" Sonic prompted.

Knuckles shook his head. Never in his life did he think he'd have to say this, but if he didn't… lives were at stake.

"Well, because of the recent, uh… events... I don't know how to put this. We all have to get away somewhere… somewhere safe."

"But—"

"I'm serious."

Sonic was about to speak again when Tails appeared behind him.

"I know a place."

--

After their little discussion they had gone back to the lounge and broken the news.

Even though the circumstances were bad, Amy couldn't help but want to make the most of the situation. Just the _look_ on her face. If only Sonic were to see it…

Rouge, however, wasn't excited over this particular idea.

"Excuse me, what the hell are you guys trying to suggest?"

Knuckles stepped forward and hissed, "Look, I don't care what you think, but those deaths were not a coincidence and I'm not having you hurt too-"

"But-" Rouge's eye twitched. She appreciated what he said but she couldn't find it in herself to agree with him.

"We know absolutely nothing about it," Tails said flatly.

"Exactly!"

"Rouge, that's not the point!" Knuckles argued only to be interrupted by Sonic.

"Guys, stop arguing. Look, we can all go to where Tails suggested. We'll pack supplies and hopefully we'll know a little more by then."

Knuckles looked down with a slight look of sorrow in his eyes, "I guess this is it then."

"Wait, so you expect all of us to-"

"Shut it, Rouge. You can bitch later. We have to pack." She let out a small cry as he pulled her out the door.

"I guess it would be more logical to go in pairs," Tails said, signalling for Amy and Sonic to go.

"No. We can't leave you here alone, buddy."

"Besides, we can help you pack faster!" Amy chirped.

--

It was over an hour later before Rouge appeared from the back door.

"Finally!" Sonic exclaimed before staring at Rouge and sweat-dropping.

"Are you alright?"

She bared her teeth, "I couldn't just leave all my valuables behind... and if you haven't noticed there isn't exactly room in my bags."

'I hope there's enough room in the vehicle,' Tails noted before gasping, "Where's Knuckles!"

Amy and Sonic gasped loudly and Rouge turned to see Knuckles standing in the doorway with a knapsack and a soaking wet Master Emerald.

"What the-" Sonic, Tails, and Amy said in unison.

"Don't ask." Knuckles said gruffly to only have Rouge interrupt him.

"I only wanted to touch it. I petted it and he went crazy!"

'_Petted?'_ Tails thought, staring at a diamond that Rouge had stored somewhere.

Knuckles shook all the water off himself causing his fur to poof out slightly, "Tails, your water pressure sucks."

Tails looked outside to find the entire yard filled with water.

Sonic nodded at Amy, "We better get going."

He sped out the door with Amy close behind, "Wait up, Sonic!"

He stopped suddenly and turned around, but Amy couldn't stop fast enough and she ended up colliding into Sonic.

"Ooh- Hey!" he said, grabbing her so she couldn't fall onto the pavement.

"Ah! Thanks, Sonic…"

"No problem. Hey, whose home are we actually going to first?

"Well… I guess your place is closer. And we haven't been there in a while…"

"Mm, right… Keep up, wont ya." He said before speeding up again, with Amy in hot pursuit.

'_I guess al those years of chasing after Sonic have paid off,_' she thought as she sprinted only a few paces behind.

Unfortunately for her, that running was a lot of effort and by the time she got there she was rather red in the face.

Sonic felt a little guilty when he heard her fast breathing. He probably should've taken it slow.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, and Amy just shook her head and followed him inside.

"Uhh… you can take a rest and maybe get something to eat or drink. Not sure what there is though…" he sweatdropped and slipped into his room, leaving Amy alone in the kitchen.

Sonics bedroom was rather untidy in comparison to the rest of his house, and since he didn't really need to pack (he just needed to get his bag. Let's just say he was prepared for the worst,) he decided he would tidy up before they left.

'_Ew! Wet socks…_' he held his nose and threw them into his laundry basket.

After shoving a whole load of stuff under is bed (who knows what's under there) he found a small shiny photograph. Once he picked it up, he blushed immediately.

"Amy in a… b-bikini?" he stuttered aloud. Where did he get this from?

'_OH! That pool party we had last summer… She looks so young then. Not as cute as she is now though…_'

He stopped himself. '_What am I thinking_?!"

He shivered as warm fuzzy feelings spread through his body when suddenly the door opened.

"Yahh!" he yelled in fright, sitting on the photo and looking at Amy with cookies and milk in hand.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Uh… Noo… err, could you take that basket to the laundry please?" he nodded towards it and she took it, leaving him sitting relieved on his bed.

'_I guess I'll wear this parka Amy bought for my birthday… I don't think I'm gonna fit anything more in my bag…"_ he pulled it over his azure fur and stood up, taking the photo of Amy and putting it in his pocket.

'_I think we're done here_,' were his last thoughts before he took a final glimpse of his room and went to find Amy who was washing up in the kitchen.

"You're done?" she asked, then turned to look at him. "Hey… didn't I buy you that?"

"Uhh… it wouldn't fit into my bag."

Amy giggled at his pathetic excuse. "Come on, we have to get my stuff now."

"Err… okay."

Sonic put his backpack on and followed Amy out the door.

All seemed rather normal until all of a sudden Amy turned around a (wrong) corner.

"Huh?" he jumped and found her skipping through someone's yard in between a fence and a well-trimmed hedge.

"Amy! Where are you going?"

She giggled and turned to face him.

"I-Uh, I'm taking a shortcut."

Sonic stopped and raised his eyebrow, "Isn't that trespassing?"

"Uhh…" Amy stopped, "I don't know. The guy who lives there always sleeps this time o' day anyway."

"Oh… right."

They continued running to Amy's house.

--

So now everyone except Amy had packed their stuff and the reality had set in. She felt a little bad for being happy earlier, but there was no time to dwell on that.

When Sonic first walked into Amy's house he was hit by a faint lavender smell and the tidiness was something sonic struggled to reckon with.

He then realised how little they'd really thought about it when he looked at the pot plant in the hallway. If they had to stay away for too long, Sonic doubted it would stay alive for too long judging on its delicate appearance that screamed high maintenance.

"Sonic? Hello-oo!" Amy sang, waving her hands wildly in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ames," he said, "I guess I'll help you get ready then?"

"Thanks," Amy's face matches her fur as looked down, opening her bedroom door.

Sonic had never been into Amy Rose's bedroom before and he was slightly taken aback by what he saw, although really he shouldn't've been surprised. Looking around he saw peach walls with photos of friends and family next to the frilly white curtains. The he saw an enlarged photo of himself, up on the wall like a poster.

"Uh…" he felt really awkward and they both said nothing as Amy got out a large suitcase (with a handle and wheels at one end) and began to sort out what she was going to take.

After standing still Sonic decided he would sit on the end of her bed, and he saw Amy's wardrobe; the sheer size and volume of stuff crammed into it!

"Uh… you aren't taking _all_ of that, are you?" he asked weakly.

"Of course not, silly." Amy gave him a funny look, throwing some sneakers at Sonic for him to put in the suitcase behind him.

When he turned back around he got the shock of his life to see that Amy had bent over to get something off the floor of her wardrobe.

He didn't say anything but he raced out of the room, flustered and embarrassed.

Amy, lost in an attempt of thought of what to take hadn't noticed that he had disappeared.

"Oh. My. God." Sonic held his head in his hands. '_What's going on… I can't stop thinking about her. Do I really love Amy Rose_?'

His mouth was dry and he felt thirsty. '_Ugh... water…'_

He went into her kitchen in an attempt to dismiss his thoughts about Amy… but he couldn't really do it.

'_Hey, filtered water. I guess you can't trust tap water too much…_' he thought randomly as he sat on the table doing nothing for awhile before he made his way back to her room, hoping she'd finish.

Unfortunately, she hadn't.

"HOLY CRAP, AMY!" Sonic shrieked as Amy turned around, and Sonic probably shouldn't have been so close, because he they fell over in an explosion of clothes.

"Sonic!" she yelled, "Are you okay?" and quickly got down and began to remove clothes from him.

"Uhh… Amy…" he groaned as he opened his eyes, "Yeah… uhn!"

Amy pulled him up and, blushing, removed one of her bras off his ear.

"Amy… I thought you were only taking what you needed."

She blinked, "Oh. Oops?"

"Here, you pack and I'll clean this up."

"Uh, okay then," they both tried not to look embarrassed as they did so.

Sonic had now finished and Amy had zipped up her suitcase.

"Oh! I can't leave these!" she picked up her diary and photo album, hugging them close to her. "We can go now."

"Okay, c'mon then."

After Amy locked up her home they started out at a gentle jog.

'_Brr, it's chilly today_!' Amy thought.

The wind was slightly strong and it began to tickle at their noses.

They were almost halfway there and were going along a long straight strip of road when Sonic felt something tug at his pocket.

"Huh?" **SWOOSH! **

To Sonic's dismay, a strong gust of wind had blown something out of Sonics pocket.

"Wha-?" he stopped and turned to see Amy picking up the photo of her.

"Oh shit."

--

(**A/N:** Whee! I struggled so hard on this chapter… it took me like all week x3 I seriously have been sitting here typing it up all day. Well... not really. I've been multitasking as usual XD. So I'm not yet sure how long it's going to be, but I'm definitely not done yet.

PLEASE OH-PRETTY-PLEASE REVIEW! I made this chapter extra long XD… it could almost count as one and a half :P

Have a nice day. Feel free to add me to your alerts list so you can find out what happening next… _cough_)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sonic just stood there in shock as Amy bent down and stared at the picture for a few seconds.

He could see the surprised and confused look on her face and bowed his own in an attempt to hide his mortification to only have Amy leap on him in an embarrassed hug.

"Sonic…?" She looked him in the eyes and didn't really know what to say, but by the looks in both their eyes they knew they didn't need to as they realised how close they were…

"Amy…" he whispered in a breathless way before leaning in to do one of the things he never believed he would've done.

He kissed her, and she returned it willingly.

--

It was quite some time later when they finally met up again, all packed and ready to leave.

"Yo. Took you two long enough," Knuckles paused and looked at Sonic and Amy who were walking hand in hand, "Haha!"

Rouge rolled her eyes and smiled at the two teens before slinging one of her bags over her shoulder and spoke seriously.

"Tails, don't you think it would be best if we leave now?"

He nodded and led them down to his basement where he worked quite often, "Come, we can go in one of my more recent aircrafts," he smirked at the gasps of awe and helped them in,

"We're going to have to take the long way, mind you. We don't want to take the risk of being traced or anything. I think it's best if we don't even let the authorities know at this stage."

Knuckles nodded as he climbed in the back hugging the Master Emerald. At least if they were all together he didn't have to worry about it. He hoped Rouge wouldn't try anything funny, not that she could seeing as the risks there would be.

Seeing as there was only two upholstered benches to sit on (it was only intended for four people maximum), Rouge had to sit next to Knuckles in the back and in the front Amy cuddled against Sonic causing Tails to snigger inwardly.

After the chatter between them had settled Tails pressed some buttons initiating the countdown process.

"Okay guys, we better all be prepared. I kinda haven't had time to finish tweaking this thing so it will be a little rough and maybe kinda…"

"**READY FOR LIFTOFF IN 3-2-…**" a female sounding machine-voice said before they shot off the ground.

Luckily Tails had already prepared everything for launch…

"-Fast!" Tails yelled, barely heard over the sound of the engine.

"Damn. A little more warning next time?" Knuckles said peeved, but Rouge gave him a little look that told him off.

"Hon', don't worry. We knew it wasn't finished, and it's not like we were really prepared for this."

"Yeah…" Sonic whispered, a little to himself as Amy clung onto him tighter.

'_So much has happened recently… so, so much._'

Amy noticed how Sonic had spaced out and turned her attention to the view… or whatever view there was. At the moment all that could be seen were vast amounts of cloud. It was kind of quiet so she turned on the small radio and a popular song began to play.

"Hey, Tails…"

"Yeah Amy?"

"Whereabouts are we going to stay?" she asked and Knuckles and Rouge leaned forward, wanting to know the answer to that too.

"Well," he pondered his answer, "there's a rather comfortable but secluded place in the next state that a friend used to use but I remember him mentioning how he was not going to be there for a few months. He… owes me anyway."

"Oh, okay." Amy settled back down, but Knuckles spoke up.

"Owes?"

"Well, yeah… I helped him invent something for this competition, and let him take credit for it."

"As you would," Knuckles said before ruffling up his bangs.

"Argh, Knux leave me alone." He shrunk away from Knuckles' abusing hand and smiled as his offender received a playful push from Rouge.

Tails then turned back to see that the clouds had cleared to reveal a pure blue sky and also that they had arrived in a new country.

"Hey guys, we're almost here…" but he was interrupted by a breaking news story on the radio station.

"_**And with breaking news here on ForeverSound FM we have just received a report on the story related to the killings that a new body has been found mauled**__** and dumped on the outskirts of Westopolis. The identity of this victim has yet to be confirmed but all we know is that it was probably male due to the lack of clothing found on the scene, unless other things had been going on before the death…"**_

Tails turned it off in shock, "Another?"

--

(**A/N:** Okay, shut up, it's not really a chapter. It's not even half a chapter. _XD - Two pages, Wow. -.-_

I kinda forgot about the story… I keep getting new ideas that won't leave me alone. I've written so many one-shot stories and finished them that it isn't funny _I even have like a series of about seven 5000 word stories somewhere…_ .; but I managed to find this that I'd half written. Instead of just leaving it completely unfinished I'm going to just wing it and get it over with. Please review what you read _or didn't :l_ suggestions are welcome and let me know if there are any errors. Thanks.)


End file.
